


Resuscitate

by jenndubya



Category: Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dreams, Episode: e032 The Terrifying School Nightmare, Episode: e039 Requiem World, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Surreal horror, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you die in the dream, you die in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resuscitate

password:  **dream**


End file.
